


Warm Hearts

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a dork, Cute, First Christmas, Happy Family, Idiots in Love, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, all good things, dark past referenced, fluff with a little plot, happiness and joy, timid rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one when it’s the first christmas with both kids





	Warm Hearts

“Daddy, Daddy!” Alec became aware of the voices a second before he became aware of small bodies jumping onto him. His body protested, but somewhere in his addled, still half asleep brain a neuron had gone off and told him that this noise was from his kids. And if anything could get him up at stupid o’clock in the morning with no warning, it was his kids. (And then a surprise attack of demons. But first his kids.) He slowly opened his eyes.

Max was staring down at him, eyes glinting with mischief. “Daddy, wake up!” Max said again, as Alec faked giving him a stern look.

“Max, what did we say about coming in here and waking us up? There isn’t anything special to do today, so… We should all just go back to bed.” He teased, hiding a smile and Max whined and hit his arm. Part of his brain was wondering where Rafe was, and as he laughed at Max’s complaint he scanned the room. What he saw nearly broke his heart: Rafe, standing at the door, hugging Mr Teddy and sadly looking into the room as if it was something he was forbidden to enter. “Come in, Rafe,” Alec said gently. “I’m kidding really. It’s Christmas. All rules are out the window.”

“That sounds fun,” Magnus said, voice low. A small smile playing on his lips, Alec looked down at his husband. Magnus’ hair was messy, his eyes unglamoured, and pale pink lips were pulled up into a tired smile. Beautiful. “Does that mean Papa is allowed to conjure up some coffee?”

“No, Papa isn’t allowed to do that,” Alec rolled his eyes affectionately, still very aware of Max bouncing on the bed and Rafael slowly walking towards them. “Because Papa needs to still set a good example to the kids.” 

Laughing lightly, Magnus sat up, pressing a small quick kiss against Alec’s lips and then grinning at their kids. “Hello, Max,” he grinned. “Why are you so excited, hmm?” Alec bit his lip to hold back a laugh; Magnus was just the same at Christmas time. But now he seemed almost patient. It had been like that ever since they’d had Max. “Are you… excited for all the brussel sprouts we’re going to get you to eat?”

As Max squealed, Alec became aware of Rafael climbing up onto the bed. Magnus shot Alec a look, lifting Max over to his side as Alec patted a spot on the bed next to him. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Yes, it was Rafe’s first christmas with them and that was a huge deal, but… They’d survived Max’s first christmas. (Because, of course, this wasn’t actually Rafe’s first christmas. He’d had plenty of terrible christmasses, and now it was their job to replace those bad memories with good ones.

“Merry Christmas, Rafe,” Alec said softly, because that seemed like a good start. He smiled. Rafe smiled back, relaxing a little and crawling to sit right next to him. “Did you sleep alright?” He nodded. “And did you hear Santa?” He shook his head.

“Well, I’m sure he did come.” Alec knew he had to be careful here. Rafael hadn’t been particularly happy with the idea of a stranger breaking into their house. Even if they had explained it was to leave presents, he’d started freaking out. Understandable, given many adults would have left him ‘presents’ over the years that probably scarred him forever. By the angel Alec wanted to kill them all. But Magnus had put up wards all over the house, while Rafe held his hand, so that Santa couldn’t go into anyone’s room. Max was only a little miffed.

“Shall we go check?” Magnus asked, tickling Max’s side. His squeal was loud, and on any other day Alec’s sleep deprived brain would wince in pain. This morning though… He smiled, swinging out of bed and holding his hand out to Rafael, who was looking a little overwhelmed. Alec shouldn’t push it though- he knew that much by now. What he needed to do was silently guide him through the day.

They walked out of the room together, Max already long gone into the living room and Magnus trailing behind them. Rafe’s hand was so small in Alec’s hand, and he couldn’t believe that he was actually seven years old. Alec still felt like he needed to be protected from the ugly world around him. 

“One present at a time,” Magnus called. He’d stopped following them, so while Alec and Rafael stood in the doorway of the living room watching Max excitedly check all the presents under the tree, he was in the kitchen. Probably making himself and Alec much needed coffee. By the angel he loved that man. 

One present only before breakfast, while making present opening a really long process, (which Max obviously wasn’t too happy about,) was a tradition. So they wouldn’t have too many complaints from Max. Alec had been thinking that Rafe would complain, but the boy still stood next to him. Hand gripped in Alec’s, eyes darting about the room as if looking for hiding spots, or exit points. Oh how he wished his kid never had had to live in an environment where this instinct had been vital for survival.

“You wanna go get your first present?” Alec said softly, crouching down to look into Rafael’s eyes. They were green and wide, full of confusion. If Alec could get rid of Rafael’s inner demons, he would pay any price.

The hand in Alec’s tightened slightly right before he spoke. “I- I get a present?” Rafe asked, voice small, and Alec’s heart broke. The tone of wonder, and vulnerable hope that spread into his words were so innocent, and Alec wanted to hug him so tightly. Instead he nodded.

“Of course you do, sweetheart.” Alec brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead, taking his little hand in his. “You’re part of our family, and you get presents.” He made sure his smile was comforting, but not too enthusiastic. There was a fine balance, and he hardly got it right. “As many as Max.”

“Really?” Rafe’s hand slipped from Alec’s, and he noticed how the boy kept glancing over at the tree.

“Really. There is at least one present for you under the tree. Go get one, okay? Then we can have breakfast.” Smiling, Alec nodded encouraging. There was already a timid smile forming on his lips, and that small hopeful glint in his eyes had grown.

Rafael timidly walked towards the christmas tree, and as Alec watched he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” he replied, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. His hands were slightly colder than usual, and Alec shivered as they slipped under his t shirt to lightly touch the skin there. It had been the same with their first christmas together and still, all these years later, the feeling of Magnus standing next to him reduced him to mush. And now it was worse; Magnus was standing next to him, and they were looking at their children. 

Magnus leant up to kiss Alec. It was only short, and soon he was pulling away to pick up Rafe and ask what present he’d chosen, but it tasted like christmas. Alec smiled widely, and bent down to direction his smile to Max, who was attempting to carry the biggest present he’d found. (It was this plastic fireman’s truck that he could pretend to drive. Alec had seen it on a mission and had to buy it there and then. The other Shadowhunters had been a little confused and annoyed, but it was the perfect present. He wasn’t going to not get it.)

“Come on,” he said to Max, but also loud enough that Magnus could here. “Let’s have that first present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, another kid one! Aren't they just the cutest?
> 
> So, in case you were wondering, these fics are not all set in the same universe. The first one was a mundane au, this one isn't. Some of them can fit together, but not all of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like this one? Let me know down in the comments. <3


End file.
